


The Trouble With Slytherins Is...

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crossover, F/M, Gryffindor, Ministry of Magic, Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little starter chapter for a Harry Potter/Justin Bieber crossover romance story. OC x Justin. I don't plan on writing any more chapters but who knows what the future holds, perhaps I will come back to it someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Slytherins Is...

 

**A/N: So this story is first of all a Justin Bieber/Harry Potter crossover fanfic. It is most definitely an AU story. Justin is not famous here. It’s one of those ‘the Ministry of Magic enforces a marriage law and Voldemort was defeated earlier’ type fics. Also I want to say that I have not picked up a HP book in ages and I can barely remember watching the movies. So forgive any mistakes in details and also for messing with canon so much. And sorry, there probably is a lot of character OOCness but it’s just a light bit of fanfiction, don’t take anything too seriously. So I don’t think I will be writing any more but I hope you enjoy reading this story (:**

**FIRST DISCLAIMER: J. K. Rowling is the lovely lady who owns Harry Potter, and all the characters in his magical world. I’m just a fan of her books.**

**SECOND DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves.I own nothing and no one,apart from the plot of the story.**

I had been pacing around his office for a few minutes now. The painted portraits on the walls were staring at me, at least the ones that were not sleeping. “No. This can’t be right, Headmaster”

Professor Dumbledore surveyed me calmly over his half-moon shaped glasses, his hands steepled together in front of him with his arms resting on his cluttered desk. “What is the problem, Miss Knight?”

I pulled out the much crumpled letter I had received with the morning owl post when I had been having breakfast in the Great Hall and dropped it on the desk. “This is the problem, sir”

He read the letter, and his bright blue eyes were twinkling merrily as he handed the letter back. “Ah, I see. You have concerns about your match”

“How can my match be Justin Bieber? He’s a Slytherin, and I hate...”My words trailed away seeing the mild look of disapproval that had settled on his face. “Sorry sir. I had just hoped it would be someone from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. And I’m not adverse to Hufflepuffs either...”

Professor Dumbledore shook his head slowly. “I’m dreadfully sorry. Once the matches have been made, they are final. Although, there is one way to break a match”

“Yes? Tell me, what is it sir?” I stopped pacing around, my attention more focused.

“You can refuse the match and then you would be exiled from the magical world. Stripped of your powers, you would then have a powerful Obliviation charm placed on you which would cause you to forget ever having been a wizard. Then you will live out the rest of your life as a Muggle with a new identity” I could not understand why Professor Dumbledore was smiling merrily at me, like he was telling me good news, when in fact it was the complete opposite. My hope was crushed. There was no choice. Magic was in my blood, I could never give it up. No, it would have to be tolerated somehow since the Ministry of Magic morons had made it so. All the wizards and witches involved in passing the marriage law were going on my most hated list. Justin was at the top of that list, but perhaps I could bump him down from the No1 spot. After all I would have to find some way to get along with him now.

“Thank you for seeing me, sir” I muttered, as I snatched up my letter from the desk and shoved it one of the pockets in my robes.

“Would you care for a lemon drop?” He asked politely. I sighed heavily. Reaching for the silver bowl filled with the sweets I took two, popping them into my mouth before crunching them to tiny pieces as I left.

Hermione was waiting for me outside the office, and she seemed anxious. “So, what did Professor Dumbledore tell you?”

“The same thing you told me, Hermione. You were right. There’s no way out”

“I’m sorry, Cass. Remember, we’re all in this together” She smiled, wrapping her arms around me in a comforting embrace that I was happy to return. She was one of my best friends. And I felt guilty all of a sudden. There I was, complaining about my match when she was in a much worse position. Her match was Draco Malfoy, and it was no secret that he despised Muggleborns like Hermione.

“It’s alright. I guess, I should have been prepared for this after everything that happened...” A sombre silence fell until Hermione broke it.  
“The Ministry of Magic are wrong, to enforce this ridiculous law but we all know why they are doing it. They think this is the best way to prevent what happened with Voldemort and the Death Eaters happening again in the future with other–” Hermione stopped suddenly, seeming distracted as Draco sauntered past with his two minions, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He did not notice her, otherwise they would already be involved in a fierce argument. Hermione scowled as the trio disappeared off into the distance. She muttered something under her breath – all I caught were the words idiotic,vain and purist. Then she caught hold of my hand and started to pull me in the direction of the stairs. “Let’s go, we don’t want to be late for Potions”

“Oh yes, let’s hurry because I can’t wait for Double Potions” I replied wryly. Hermione merely shot me a reproving glance before continuing on her way.  
\-----------------  
“Did you do that essay on the healing properties of the Sacragmentia potion?” Ron whispered to me from across the table, a familiar look of panic on his face. It always showed on his face when he forgot or simply could not be bothered to do his homework.

I nodded slowly. “Mmm.Yes, I did it. It’s not great, but it’s passable, I suppose”

Ron glanced at Harry. “What about you, mate?”

Harry smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Sev – I mean, Professor Snape gave me some pointers that were useful”

Hermione shook her head vehemently in disapproval, and I leant back to avoid getting hit in the face by her curls. “Really Harry, it’s nice that you and Professor Snape can get along now, but he should not be giving you extra help. As for you, Ron, why am I not surprised? I did offer to help you do the essay, but no, you were too busy playing wizard chess with Harry. I know we should be enjoying ourselves now but schoolwork is still very important. Think about the upcoming NEWTs!” It looked like she was going to rebuke them some more, but then with a swish of his billowing black robes Professor Snape strode into the dungeon and over to the blackboard before turning to face his students. A hush fell over the entire class.

“Today, we will be making the Sacragmentia potion. You should have found out a great deal about this potion from your essays. Those who made the effort to do the essay, at any rate” At this point his dark eyes focused on Ron, who defiantly stared back, although he did start to flush red – which was always a sure sign he was nervous or embarrassed. “We have discussed this potion many times in the past month. I am sure a select few in here could do the potion easily without instructions. Still, for those who need guidance...” Professor Snape sneered at the Hufflepuffs and Neville Longbottom in particular before a method to make the potion appeared on the blackboard with a casual flick of his wand. To Neville’s credit, it did not seem to faze him at all. He had changed a lot after everything that had happened. His confidence had grown a lot over the past few years. “Mr Weasley with Miss Parkinson, Mr Malfoy with Miss Granger, Miss Patil with Mr Longbottom, Miss Knight with Mr Bieber–”

“WHAT?” I stood up so fast that my seat made a scraping sound against the stone floor. The other students were all staring at me now, but I wasn’t worried about them. However, I was worried about the dark, cold gaze of Professor Snape.

“Should we say, ten points from Gryffindor for being a nuisance and also for interrupting me when I am talking” Professor Snape practically hissed, although his face did not show much emotion. The other Gryffindor students let out a groan, although the Slytherin students were pleased.

I knew it would have been better to keep silent, but I could not resist trying to get my point across although it would be useless. “But sir, that’s not–”  
“Hmm, let’s make that thirty points from Gryffindor. Sit down, Miss Knight” A few gasps were heard from the Gryffindors, and I got a few glares from them and also the students who were in Justin’s annoying little fan club. They were probably disappointed that they were not chosen to partner him but I would happily have swapped places with any one of them.

I bit my lip and sat back down. “Nothing else to say? Good. I will carry on. Miss Bulstrode with Miss Brown, Mr...”

I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head against it, tuning out the background noise. It was so unfair. Thirty points lost. Why could I not have just kept quiet? Now I was probably in Professor Snape’s bad books. Scratch that, I was definitely in his bad books. And although he had stopped picking on Harry, he still enjoyed finding other students to torment. I had been careful up to now to keep myself off his radar, but that was spoiled now. I sat up suddenly, after getting a poke in the ribs. It was Justin, standing there with his stupid perfectly coiffed hair and a smug smirk on his face which I wanted to get rid of.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Bieber”

He set his jaw, his tone of voice more hostile than my own. “Knight. Let’s just do this already” He had already gathered all the ingredients for the potion and they were spread out on the table all in a neat order around the cauldron. He picked up a knife and started chopping up the Paventi into small slices. We worked together in silence until he spoke again. “I never thought I’d end up spending my life tied to a pathetic Gryffindork”

“Ha-ha, you slimy Slytherin snakes are so funny. Gryffindork? That’s the best you can come up with?” I snapped at him, as I poured essence of Lehmohr into the cauldron.

He raised an eyebrow at me. “This coming from the girl who thinks calling me a slimy Slytherin snake is an insult? You think I care?” He laughed at me, before he scooped up the sliced Cromenti and tossed it into the cauldron. “You’re a loser. The truth is, Slytherin is the best house”

“Justin, pass the Drachmas roots” That was a mistake right there. I know I had meant to say Bieber but somehow I had called him by his name. In all the time I had known Justin, I always stuck with his last name whenever I spoke to him. It was only natural, since we loathed each other. Still, it was not like I could go on calling him Bieber forever. Not when we were going to be married. Even the thought of marriage made me feel sick inside. And to him? It was like I was being punished for some reason, although I did not know why. Professor Trelawney would probably have said it was destiny, that it was written in the tea leaves. What a joke.

He stopped stirring the contents of the cauldron and reached for the roots, handing them over to me but he still maintained his grip on the roots. I tugged, but he refused to let go. “What are you doing?” I asked calmly, although inside I was starting to get irritated. He stayed silent, staring at me blankly. I rolled my eyes, taking a deep breath. “Fine, whatever. I don’t have time for games. Please, just pass the Drachmas roots. Happy now?”

He smiled at me then, practically a grin. I had to admit it was hard not to be taken in. If I did not know first-hand what a jerk he could be, then I might have been attracted to him. I did know, but even so his smile held a charm that was difficult not to be swayed. “Nope” He replied, popping the ‘p’.

“Come on. Don’t mess this up for us”

He shook his head. “Wrong answer”

“This is childish. I hope you realize that. Come on, we don’t have much time left” I was pleading. Pleading with a Slytherin. It was yet another low point for me. And still...That was what it had come to. He had used my name. Maybe he wanted me to say his name again? Although that did not make sense, it would not hurt to try. “I need those roots, Justin”

“See? That wasn’t hard, was it?” Justin let go of the roots, finally and then he went back to stirring the contents of the cauldron, mumbling under his breath as he kept count of the times he had to stir counter clockwise. I cut up the Drachmas roots with more force than was necessary, savagely shredding them to pieces before taking a handful and sprinkling the pieces into the cauldron, where a crimson liquid was forming. It looked a lot like blood, and smelled disgusting to be honest but I was still proud of what we had achieved. The potion was meant to have a deep red colour at this point, so we were on the right track. I slyly took out my wand and directed a stinging hex at the back of Justin’s head, when I was almost sure Professor Snape was not looking our way. The man had some sort of freaky radar for trouble. Luckily for me, he was too busy mocking Lavender and Millicent’s disastrous attempt at the potion to notice, or if he did notice he did not care.

“Hey, what the hell was that for?” He rubbed at the area where I had got him with the hex, and then he scowled at me.

“A minute more without the roots and the potion might have been ruined. So....yes. You got payback. Anyway, it’s minor. I could have hit you with a worse hex, so what’s the problem? ”

Justin slowly shook his head, eyeing me up and down like I had disappointed him in some way. “So, who’s the childish one here, huh? I forgot, was that me... or you?” He turned away to carry on making the potion while I stood there considering his words, biting back the sharp retort I had been planning on making. Was he right?

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
